Bleue Lune
by Felinephoenix
Summary: Jenrya finds a mysterious package in front of his house late one night...prologue to Moonlight Hybrid.
1. Of Mysterious Packages and Urges

AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's finally here! I ended up ditching the idea of writing this story in a journal format...it didn't work out very well. But here we go! The first chapter in a series about the events before Moonlight Hybrid considering Kiiroishi and his birth, and all of that. You can read the story in whatever order you choose...either this first, or Hybrid. I don't care. I just hope you enjoy it! And blame writer's block on this being so late...I'm sorry!

Fifteen year old Jenrya Lee was walking peacefully in the early night. He had just left Takato's sixteenth birthday party, and was now making his way home. It was about three blocks from his house to Takato's. It was eleven forty-nine on his watch, which meant he had about eleven minutes to spare before his mom killed him for not getting home by his twelve o'clock curfew. So Jenrya changed his pace from a leisurely walk to a near blind run, praying to the powers that be he made it home in time.

Unbeknownst to Jenrya, most of his family (Terriermon and Lopmon not included) was fast asleep. This was obviously fortunate for Jenrya, but it was also a great advantage for someone else that night... While Jenrya ran and the rest of his family slept, a young man in his late twenties placed a basket next to the door of the Lee apartment. This young twentysomething had short blonde hair, a navy blue business suit and was wearing a pair of sunglasses. He nervously clicked his cigarette lighter as he left the building.  
The twentysomething was known as Yamaki Mitsuo.

Jenrya almost fell flat on his face as he fled into the apartment building he and his family lived in. Some guy who had just driven up gave him an odd look as he flew by. But Jenrya didn't care at all -- his primary concern was getting home, _now!_  
"Sorry!" Jenrya exclaimed as he ran into a woman and her pet dog, which were on their way out of this blasted apartment complex. Can you imagine? Boys running into fine ladies at hellish hours of the night! _Really!_ So the youngest Lee male went on through the building until he reached his own home.

Jenrya really did fall flat on his face as his foot ran into a something by the door. A few seconds later, he raised himself up to see just what he had tripped over. To say the least, it certainly wasn't what he expected.  
Jenrya had tripped over a basket placed in front of his house. Next to it lay a letter, which read "To Jenrya Lee". But Jenrya didn't care about the letter at all. He cared much, much more about what lay inside that basket. He cared much more about it, and why it sent chills up his spine.  
Inside the basket lay a little baby boy. He was wrapped up in some blankets, and fast asleep. The thing that really stood out about him, however, was his very pale skin. Skin that was nearly pure white. The baby also had a few strands of pale blond hair, a color that Jenrya thought was familiar, but it wasn't sure who he'd ever seen with that color of hair. It somewhat resembled the color of Renamon's fur, but he'd never seen a person with hair that color.  
What could this baby be doing here? Jenrya wondered. So he picked up the note and unfolded it, and began to make out the screwy handwriting aloud. "To Jenrya Lee, we have a present for you." Jenrya said.  
"This baby boy is a part of our Digimon project, and he belongs to you..." Jenrya muttered. "We have used your DNA for our projects pertaining to the combination of DNA and data. We are leaving this boy in your care. May the best of luck be with you." Jenrya said, finishing the short note. This was too much to take in.  
But he couldn't leave the baby all alone. So, gently as possible, Jenrya picked up the basket. To his relief, the baby only stirred slightly from being picked up. And Jenrya went inside his house, hoping to get some idea of what to do with this boy.

Outside the apartment, Renamon waited by Jenrya's window. She felt as if a force that she couldn't entirely control was pulling her here. She just had to hope Ruki didn't notice her gone any time soon... 


	2. Of Diapers and Disgruntled Men

AUTHOR'S NOTE: There'll be explanations coming soon, don't you worry! But anyway, there's some of Jenrya acting all daddy like...hope you like it! Oh, and Jaarin and Rinchei are the names of Jenrya's oldest siblings. At least, I think so. Hope my info's right!  
  
Reviewer Talk:  
  
dragon4532 - Yep, the prequel's finally here! Hope it's as good as the first story!  
Sarah-chan - Hi! Yep, Jen's now a proud papa of a fighting machine...and he's a cherry, no less! Don't worry, this does kind of get to him, eventually...  
archforge - Why would anybody leave a kid on a doorstep like that? Well, I'll just say this kid has a complicated past. Thanks for the compliment, I'm glad you like the story.  
  
Okay, chapter two! Enjoy, everybody!  
  
Jenrya Lee was sitting forlornly in his room, watching the basket in front of his bed. When he'd gotten home, the first thing he did was to wake up his parents.  
  
They had not taken this well. Not at all.  
  
In the kitchen downstairs, Janyu and Mayumi Lee were having the argument of their lives. Jenrya had put the baby in his room and then fled downstairs to grab a bottle while his parents argued. It wasn't too hard finding a bottle, fortunately, as both Jenrya's older sister Jaarin and his brother Rinchei had kids of their own who Mr. and Mrs. Lee often baby-sat. Mayumi Lee loved having the kids over, but she hated being unprepared, so she usually had a supply of baby bottles, formula and the like ready in case Rinchei or Jaarin forgot something. And Rinchei was very good at forgetting things, even as the father of a spunky, wild five year old boy named Makoto. Jaarin was the mother of an adorable little girl named Aiko.  
  
"This is all your fault, Janyu!" screamed the twiggy Mayumi Lee as Jenrya tried the temperature of the milk he'd gotten on his wrist. Jenrya bit his tongue to keep from yelping out due being unexpectedly burned.  
Neither one of Jenrya's parents took notice, though. "If you weren't always hanging around with your college friends and working to help those awful Digimon, this wouldn't have happened!" Mayumi continued ranting.  
"Maybe if you weren't always so critical of my work, I would stay here!" Janyu roared back.  
Jenrya poured some new formula into the bottle after pouring out the burning formula from hell. He squeezed a drop of it onto his other wrist and found it to be at a decent temperature. Quietly rejoicing, Jenrya ran back up to his room only to hear his mother shout back in reply that she was perfectly accepting of her husband's work, thank you very much.  
  
When Jenrya got into his room, he'd found that the baby had started to cry. Nervously, but as gently as he could manage, Jenrya picked the baby boy up from the basket and put the bottle in his mouth. The baby boy whined and spit out the bottle. Jenrya gaped at him.  
"You're not hungry?" Jenrya timidly asked, waiting for the inevitable.  
The baby responded by wailing loudly. Jenrya clapped his hands over his ears.   
Okay, Jenrya thought. He's not hungry. Maybe he...  
Maybe he needed a new diaper.  
Oh, no.  
Jenrya had only ever changed a baby's diaper once, when his niece Aiko had only been a few months old. Diaper changing was not an experience he wanted to undergo again. So, he'd better make sure...  
Jenrya nervously undid the baby's diaper and peered at it. The smell hit his nose full on. "Ugh!" Jenrya yelped.  
The baby had stopped crying, and now he giggled at Jenrya. Jenrya glared, which had no effect on the baby.  
The baby boy kept on giggling happily, waving his chubby little arms in the air. Jenrya couldn't help but smile.  
"Oh, you shush." Jenrya mumbled. "As soon as you can walk, potty training begins."   
The baby gurgled in response, and Jenrya shook his head. Just as he was getting ready to go fetch diapers, Jenrya heard a soft tapping on his window. He walked over to the window and pulled apart the curtains.  
Staring him in the face was..."Renamon?" Jenrya gasped in surprise.  
  
Yamaki ran a hand through his dirty blond hair, and flopped himself down onto his couch. He waited perhaps a millisecond before grabbing his pack of cigarettes and his lighter. Yamaki started to inhale the smoke of his cigarette and unwind. What a day it'd been. After the construction of the hybrid, Yamaki had been ordered to deliver him to what his boss deemed the child's "rightful parents". Of course, there was no way he could've sent it to that mess of digital trash. Digimon, Yamaki corrected himself. That was their official name. How could you possibly give a mostly human child to a Digimon? The idea was absurd! So he decided to leave in the care of the boy's "father", one of the Digimon Tamers. Janyu's son, the blue-haired one.  
  
Hmph. Yamaki had to wonder how long that would last. If anything, he was the true father of that hybrid boy. Besides, he had been the one to look over the project that had created him. He'd done the research, all of it, for around four years now. But he didn't have a choice yet. Yamaki sighed in defeat, but there was one glimmer of hope...when the boy began to mature, he would see him again. Perhaps then he could claim the boy 


End file.
